


Cross My Heart

by SparklingGanymede



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingGanymede/pseuds/SparklingGanymede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami gives Aomine a promise ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross My Heart

“Did that come out of a vending machine?”

Daiki paused in the middle of tying his Jordans to really _look_ at the flimsy ring of mystery metal viced between Taiga’s thumb and index finger. The pattern of off-center facets around it gave it an extra flair of cheapness.

“It… might have?”

He finished tying his laces into a sloppy knot at the top and propped his chin in his hand, gazing up at Taiga with tired eyes because this nonsense conversation was the only thing standing between them and a long awaited one-on-one. “You mean you don’t know where it came from?” 

Taiga turned an appropriate shade of pink. “Okay, _yes_. It came out of a _machine_ , alright?” He shuffled his feet and closed the ring in his fist. “But it’s just until I can get you something nicer!”

“Nicer for _what?_ ”

Daiki wasn’t the type to accessorize or willingly spend time in places that required a fashion commitment level above sweatpants. He wasn’t _Kise_.

Not that the ring would’ve helped.

Then, Taiga’s eyebrows pinched above his disbelieving eyes. “You’ve never heard of a promise ring before?”

“Uh… no? What the fuck is a promise ring?”

“It’s…” Taiga’s blush deepened. “Sort of a reminder. A promise that I _will_ buy you a real engagement ring.”

Which sounded a little insulting. If he need to be _reminded_ to ask Daiki to marry him…

_Marry_ him.

Daiki’s heart stuttered the way his mouth probably would have if he’d tried to open it right then.

Taiga wanted to _marry_ him.

Taiga wanted to spend the rest of his life living with Daiki, sharing a bed with Daiki, watching their biologically impossible blue-haired, red-eyed children tear up the court from the stands after they’d retired from their long, surely illustrious careers in basketball.

_Married._

The hint of a smile crept across Daiki’s face imagining it. “So, it’s an engagement ring.”

There was a petulant half pucker to Taiga’s lips as he frowned. “No, it’s a _promise_ ring.”

Daiki rolled his eyes and stood. “An unofficial, ‘we’re hiding in the closet’ ring. Because you think you might _maybe_ one day want to marry me and you need to ward off all the competition until you make up your mind.”

He was only teasing, of course, but Taiga tensed up.

“No! I mean, kind of? I mean…” Taiga scratched the back of his head, wrinkling his nose in the exact way that could make him with his weird eyebrows look adorable. “I really _do_ wanna marry you.”

“Tch. Then, why don’t you just _say_ you wanna marry me?”

Taiga all but stomped his foot, insisting, “I just did!”

Daiki crossed his arms. “So, we’re _engaged_ , then.”

“Not until I—” Taiga froze, the gears in his head squealing as they began to turn. “Wait, is that a yes?”

“Yes!” Daiki huffed. “ _Goddammit._ Yes, I will fucking _marry_ you! Now, would you _please_ put on your shoes so I can smoke your ass already?”

Despite his exaggerated grumbling, the match was unusually one-sided. Daiki blamed it on the child-sized ring constricting his left pinky throwing him off-balance, but the truth was that he couldn’t keep his eyes on the ball, couldn’t stop watching the man he loved zoom past him, slam the ball in the hoop, and land with that stupid smug look on his face. He allowed himself to drink it in, just this once, with a smile.

_Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Impulse struck, and now here I am. Officially participating in KnB fandom. Because I like arriving at parties just as everyone else is leaving.


End file.
